Aurora Eyes
by Awais
Summary: First/second Fic notes inside. the basics are Naruto is blind and no-one but the leaders of each clan knows. eventually will become a crossover in training years. now including OC Kami [Blood Release] (Ah C.B.A i will eventually come back to this Story its just to long to write this stuff Ugh! Writers Block!)
1. Sight

In this fic Naruto is completely blind! I Don't Own Naruto At All 'some of new Justus's may come from my head but I will say if not'

Naruto moves around daily by listening in on the Ninja whom will come every so often and will ask him what he needs usually they stay for an hour and leave every so often to pick up anything Naruto may need E.g. Alarm Clock.

Most of the people Naruto meets are significantly Stuck Up therefore Naruto rates them on a 'Spoon' Scale (coming from the phrase born with a silver spoon in the mouth) - paraphrase - platinum being highest and stone being lowest below Oxygen spoon showing you how many spoons he's created on said scale.

**Chapter 1: Sight**

An eerie unfamiliar voice whispered "Naruto I Can Take Away The Darkness"Naruto stumbled out of his bed it was a wooden frame 'supposedly' but Naruto knew the feel of wood and the bed frames felt nothing like it. Naruto fell out and hit the floorboards hard _Thwack… _"Owww…" he rubbed his face and used his bed as leverage to stand himself up _BEEP…BEEP…BEEP… _Naruto shifted towards the sound and slapped out randomly trying to silence the awfully loud alarm clock, _Crunch _"oh man not again," Naruto declared loudly "3rd time this week…" he groaned.

Naruto walked at a snail's pace across the room balancing himself every so often with the full width of his arms. Eventually Naruto reached a small enclosed space with his closet at the enclosed end Naruto used the wall as support as he walked to his 'supposedly' square wardrobe although even the oddly shaped handles Were extremely helpful in trying to open the wardrobe… Naruto pulled the wardrobe open with great force, which consequently made in fall into the wardrobe, "Today's just not my day" Naruto sighed as pulled his shirt which was purposely left in the bottom for instances such as this. Naruto again walked across the hallway, a breeze blew through the room "dratted window, it's always open" Naruto said very irritatedlly "always say close the window… close the window… like I'm talking to a brick wall! Ugh" Naruto continued moving he was now on his way to close the window when he tripped over a long black rod jutting out of the foot of the bed as if it was wedged there on purpose "I always trip over If only… but he said it was irreversible"

"I Can Take Away The Pain" _I must be going mad hearing strange voices Come On Naruto! an old wives tales, _ Naruto contemplated as he did most days, he pulled himself up grabbing his trousers on his way up "I really should put all this in one place" sighed Naruto. He walked over to the window feeling the window sill and grabbed a pair of tinted black tinted sunglasses and pulled them over his eyes and walked 10 steps to the door and exited his house moving in the direction of what seemed to be the academy.

Naruto noticed that there was never anyone in his path while he walked along any street which was Great he wouldn't bump into anyone but what would've been even better is if that the villagers help him on his journey because for some reason whenever he asked directions people would just shove him in a general direction sometimes even shoving him the wrong way, although with everything there was a bright side he learned to appreciate it the peace was nice every so often he would bump Into, or more precisely one person a girl as far as Naruto could tell she would seek him out and take him where ever he need to go, they would talk and laugh all the way often earning Naruto Round-Housed kicks to the stomach.

Every so often the topic of his so claimed "Ninja" ability would be discussed and her 'ability' was also talked about which led to her father, her clan and her Jealous cousin Neji whom seem quite obsessed with some curse Naruto understood why Neji felt the way that he did with Naruto burdening a curse far worse than that off than 'Silver spoon stuck-up' as Naruto and his friend dubbed him. Today was one such day _Bump _"oh hey erm… erm… never was good at names," Naruto stated sheepishly "it's okay Naruto my name is "

"Erm… can you point me in the direction off the academy" Naruto cut off abruptly

"I'll take you," She said as she grabbed Naruto's hand then the smell hit him she smelt of a cross between lavender and white roses he also felt the temperature in her hands increase Naruto never said anything, his other sense's and deduction skill were the best but just in case his suspicions were incorrect as women were rather hard to understand, the only fact about life he truly understood, and then she dragged him off in a direction that felt like north-west.

Naruto entered the Academy and ran towards his classroom _30 steps forward 5 left next room on the right,_ Naruto usually did this to figure out where he was, "Naruto You're Late!" screamed an familiar irritated voice. "I'm sorry I guess I overslept" Naruto lied outright something he was good at he could lie to anyone about anything, mind he did need to keep his 'situation' under wraps "An Hour!" shouted his Sensei even louder Naruto knew a handful of names voices smells and places and relied on his knowledge to keep him afloat the only other people whom were allowed to been in the proverbial loop and his most trusted friends, Very. Very. Very. High ranking Ninja and the leader of each Clan which meant by default, his biggest Rival knew his biggest weakness, "Sorry Iruka Sensei" Naruto said apologetically, Naruto had to be very well mannered otherwise a man known to him as Hokage or Saratobi would kick his ass all over the village. His village being the biggest of all the other hidden villages Naruto didn't want to take that risk "SORRY… Sorry… Just… just go sit down Naruto your seat is 3rd row up to the right next to Sasuke". Naruto disliked Sasuke but he felt sorry for him as being the only member clan left, even though Sasuke never told him Why he was the only one left, it was a big responsibility a painful task even for 'Stone spoon' but most of the time he and Sasuke would talk however little. What Naruto hated more than Sasuke was his fan club built up off almost every girl in the class any time they (Sasuke and Naruto) did talk they would want to know: who, what, where, why, when but they always failed to get anything out of Naruto because when they did talk it was about the latest meeting top secret stuff and all that and every time he get a clobbering whilst the annoying girls grabbed at his sunglasses. And then Naruto fell asleep "getting up 5am takes it out of you" Naruto whispered drowsily.

Naruto awoke to the sound of dripping _is it raining? _Naruto pondered _my feet are soaked Wait it doesn't rain indoors… it doesn't even rain in winter in this God-forsaken country "_Naruto Come Here" _Who was that? I don't know anyone who sounds like a pissed off dog… Kiba? Must be… _"Hahahahaha Kiba, nice try!" an disturbing quiet followed whenever Naruto busted Kiba he'd get sulky and set Akamaru his munch-kin pet dog which Naruto threw off easily, "Naruto Come Here Before I Eat You And Leave You To Rot!" _Wait Eat me? He knows me? _ Naruto was confused, severely Confused.

"I Can Grant Yo T! So Come Here, NOW!" Naruto walked cautiously towards the sound moving through the water-laced floors of the sewers eventually walking into what felt like a big hall,_ water's dried up… _"What's the catch?" Naruto questioned there truly was a catch for everything Naruto learned this long ago…

_**When Naruto was 5 and a 1/2"I can have this whole apartment and money to buy cool stuff! Awesome!" marvelled Naruto "of course you can" said the soft and sweet voice of whom Naruto assumed to be his grandfather "Yeah I'll take it!" yelled Naruto enthusiastically his grandfather chuckled "Just sign here and its all yours"…**_

"Come Closer And I'll Tell You…" after several minutes of haggling and discussion Naruto wonder on his agreement and then said "I can't even see how am I supposed to do this?"Naruto heard a sardonic chuckle "I Guess I'll Help Out This Time… You Have 1 And A Half Weeks Remember 3 Of Them"

"That's a week less than our last agreement I won't have adjusted by then…" _2 and a Half it Is…_

"_Rrrrroooooooooo…"_

"ttttttttoooooooooooooo" Naruto jumped up from his seat, "Were you sleeping in class Again!?" asked Iruka Sensei "now Just You will review the transformation Justu a chorus of cheers were audible "why just me?" Naruto questioned

"Just you because Naruto you were the one slacking off!" Iruka snapped Naruto walked his way to the front, and did something completely against his nature he lowered his sunglasses, suddenly swamps of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club gathered in front of him, most of them having never actually seen Naruto's eyes before they rushed from their seats to see them.

The harsh light was the first thing he noticed and the insane amount of blur of different colour's he had never seen before then he heard the rushing so quickly took a glance at his Sensei's apparel and pushed his glasses back up. By the time the group had amassed only one person had seen Naruto eyes, "!" A (slight gasping type of) noise, then the Pinkette; whom wore a short red dress and black fish-net underneath (the kind Anko wears but closer stitched together), was asked "What do they look like" A chorus of voices in all different pitches chimed, The Pinkette fainted Naruto was puzzled he never had any attention from the Fan Club of Doom as he dubbed them but now they fainted at the sight of his eyes which were only a plain blue, _my eyes can't be all that can they? _"Girls sit down!" Iruka Commanded. _Henge No Justu! _ Naruto transformed into his sensei but he wore instead of the horrible green and blue jump suit, he wore black leather and light blue (faded) denim jeans with his sunglasses over the top, "hey Sensei do how do I look?," he walked forward and leant on Iruka's Arms, _could I really look that cool? _Iruka contemplated before coming to his sense's "Naruto you supposed to be my Exact! Duplicate!" Naruto chuckled "Although I Look So Awesome!" Iruka added unconsciously as Naruto dispelled his Justu _that reminds me I need some new clothes this stuff is… lame "_Remember Tomorrow are the Academy's exam's!" Iruka added again with a fiery passion, Naruto went to his seat sat back down shivered and went to sleep.

_**Q. what is the new colour/colours of Naruto's new eyes? And what did the strange thing ask for?**_


	2. Becomings

Naruto has a mirror because most ninja's going in and out of his apartment are females, they spend at least a good 5 minutes in front of the mirror (anyways so naturally they 'bought' one for Naruto) before attending to duties, Spending Naruto's money as inappropriately as possible.

The old lady in the clothes store dosen't freak out because she is short-sighted, instead of the normal long-sightedness in the elder generation of our World. - (actual price of those clothes will be around, 6000 Ryo in this fic 1 Ryo is about equivalent to a 20 British pence.) 'The blueprint of the Kage office' isn't an actual blueprint, it's more about the people whom occupieded it whom drastic changes and how with each Kage the office grew and changed. The cashier allows Naruto to buy Icha-Icha because there's no official Certs but also Academy student's can buy anything that could deemed educational Icha-Icha falls under Biology… Jiraya You Perv!

**Chapter 2: Becoming**

"2 Weeks Naruto"

Naruto awoke and looked around what hit him first was the sheer amount of colour_ Beep… Beep… Beep…_ Naruto turned and the alarm clock on the head, the clock stopped beeping _I'm starting to like these eyes… _Naruto thought "5am?" Naruto sped around the room _shirt, trousers, goggles, shoes, Naruto_ changed within the minute "5.05 huh" I have time enough to spend my own dough Naruto reached into the small mahogany drawer, a smile appeared on Naruto face as he opened the top draw, Naruto picked up a package it simply stated leftovers, initially Naruto was looking for food and exploring his apartment when he came across the package he had immediately recognized the feel,Naruto then took a handfull and bought what seemed to be the basics of colour, how to read and finances. "8'500 Ryo spare from all costs over the last year alone" Naruto smiled again _I must be Loaded… _"To the nearest clothes store it is," the market was bustling as was every market in Konoha there a few shops, like grocery shops, a bank, clothes stores and a bookstore. Naruto looked at the small shop that was 'Quite Colourful' and went hurtling towards the doorway.

_Ring-A-Ling _the shop doorbell was loud, "Good Morning" Naruto looked for the person behind the voice "what can I do for you today" there was an old lady at the front of the shop packing some bits and bobs onto the shelves, "I would like a plain black t-shirt, a black leather jacket and denim jeans, please faded if you can manage it… or should I come and help?" Naruto added his manners he knew that ninja's never made threats, only promise's, the old lady disappeared around the corner "what size? Or would you like tailor made It costs extra for exact tailoring" and with that sentence she Naruto was going for tailoring - hook, line and sinker… "How much extra?," Naruto questioned the old lady gestured the number 2 "twice as much, Oba-San can you have it ready by tomorrow?" the old woman stuck up another finger "total?" Naruto said confidently "For you, 3'699 Ryo because never have I met a man with such respect for his elders," she said sweetly she walked over to Naruto with her tape measure "hmm… 155cm… come back at 9pm" she said "Arigato Oba-San" Naruto exited the store waving. _Where to next? _Naruto scanned the shops _books_, sprung into mind first.

Naruto entered into the second shop of his spending spree he looked around seeing books of all of a rectangular shape but in different sizes and colour, "Excuse me where can I find study books?" "Academy Exams?" they're on the 3rd isle to the left hand side, Naruto followed the directions, and grabbed a few books the likes of 'Academy test 100% the official guide', 'Clone Justu', 'The blueprints of the Kage's office' then he spotted a series of books with blue stick figures on them, _Icha-Icha?_ 'The Great Toad Sage'. _Wow! It must be chocked full of awesome super cool Justu… _if only he knew. The only question left to ask was "how much?" the cashier looked at him _those books?_ The cashier gave him a disgusted stare "4400 Ryo" he gritted his teeth "Sir…" Naruto pulled out several notes and went home to read his new books. After Naruto made his fine purchases he headed home, when he entered at 6am Naruto started revising for his exams.

Naruto went over to his mirror and took his glasses off and stared at his eyes "why did she faint my eyes are nothing great there not even" Naruto noticed the time 8.35am "ah… Academy exams! Naruto left the room and ran towards the academy as fast as his legs could carry him. Naruto threw open the door, "Naruto!" Iruka was stunned "You're early, well as I was saying as today will be the last day so you can sit anywhere…" the class cheered in at quite a volume (think VLC Media player at 200%), all the student got up and rushed all different corners of the room, Sasuke's fan club at the top right staring at him and having arguments over who was to Miss Uchiha, in another corner most of the boys gathered laughing about something or other about pube hair… whatever that was, then Naruto saw him, Naruto waved his finger around the room "I'm gonna sit next to" everyone looked up wanting to have a crack at taking Naruto's sunglasses off and see why Sakura fainted, because whenever they asked _Thunk. _ Unconscious. which is why she was sat alone everyone (Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club) started to hate her as the only one to every see Naruto's eyes always fainted at the mere mention of them, Sakura perked up as if wanting Naruto sit next to her, _Glass Ops #2_ what Naruto said next was completely unexpected and freaked everyone out in the space of 2 seconds "Shino" Naruto said "Shino Aburame" looks of 'grossed out' appeared on everyone's faces even Iruka's. Sakura looked utterly crushed and another girl across the room wearing white went very red then green and then finally passed out quite dramatically, _same old Hina, New Improved Naruto… Shit I forgot to tell her; ugh I'll see her later_. Naruto put his hand on the fainted Chick's head the smell of Lavender and Rose's attacked Naruto's nose, he smiled simply, sweetly, and then walked over to Shino "Bug boy… Seriously" someone whispered, Kiba's dog whine whined solemnly. Two of the boys looked at each other "How troublesome," one said "I guess anything's possible hey Choji do you think I can have one?" the other boy just carried on munching, Naruto walked further toward the direction of the creepiest kid in the room he wore a greyish coat up to his nose and thick black lenses over his eyes, "Shino can we talk after class?" Naruto asked quietly Shino turned his head "Of course… Why because I am free after class" Shino spoke in riddles as he usually did, "Perfect just… don't tell anyone… it's important!" Naruto said louder than before as if he wanted everyone to know that Shino was in some secret circle, Shino nodded "as you wish" again said loudly everyone's skin crawled "now class sit down we will call your names one by one" Iruka stated "and then proceed to the examination hall" and voices declared Iruka flinched and then turned round "oh Mizuki Sensei" Iruka said, more laid back then usual.

"First… Shino Aburame" finished Iruka slowly people were called up and came out with a headband of sorts "Next Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto gulped and went towards the white wall room Iruka looked up at Naruto with a odd stare "To pass you need to call at least 1 successful clones" Iruka explained _Bunshin-No-Justu _and with _Poof _of smoke to Mizuki's surprise 5 Naruto clones appeared each leaning on each other "I'm cool right?" Iruka gestured at a headband Naruto grabbed the last headband he whispered something into Naruto's ears _Curse's the Kyuubi brat actually passed SHIT! _ Mizuki smiled "Very well done Naruto" Mizuki covered his spite… the three walked out "Congrats to those who passed come tomorrow to find which team you're in"… Iruka smiled "Class dismissed" most of the class rushed for the door – _Idiots,_ _Kawarami No Justu. _Naruto's glasses were laid neatly on the floor of the classroom, there was a stampede of Fan clubbers.

Naruto appeared outside… and walked around the back of the building and stood in the shade, Shino came a few moments later… "Naruto you said you wished to see me?" Naruto did a _'did anyone follow you'_ look gesture Shino shook his head, Naruto stood leaning against the back alley of the academy looking downward a faint glow coming from his eyes, "okay so you see I need some new sunglasses…" Naruto was cut off, "well wouldn't it be appropriate if you bought glasses from the store in town?" Shino questioned "well actually I heard your clan has special lenses…" Shino flinched "made by your Kikaichú…" Naruto carried on, Shino sighed "And you need a pair am I correct?" Naruto nodded "I cannot" Shino said simply "Well why not? My eyes burn even when it's a little brighter than this… even through those other stupid glasses… Shino can you keep a secret?" Shino was very confused by this odd statement Naruto moved forward slowly he lifted his head even slower, wincing every so often. "Naruto this is…"Shino stumbled back into the light "You see why I need those glasses" Naruto said simply Shino nodded and gave Naruto a _'tell no one look' _then made a few hand seals, _Secret Ninja Art Kikaichú Silk_ a buzzing sound echoed through the air. "There you are Shino!"Naruto turned to see a man dressed like Shino down to the blue sandals running towards them, "Father!" Shino cried "it's not what it seems!" Shino's father was upon them he looked enraged "You're in big trouble young man you have shown an outsider our Clan's Secret you will be punished Severely so!" Shouted the strange man steam was seeping off his head "Please forgive Shino it's my fault" Naruto shouted quickly "Punish me instead"

"Ah I see… you must be Naruto" Shino's dad said "my name is Shibi Aburame…" The name rang an alarm bell _the clan's leader is Shino's dad _… "I requested them…" Naruto continued looking to Shino for support "but why would you need Our Glasses?" Shibi questioned aloud, Naruto gestured at his eyes and then said "this stays between us" Naruto looked at Shibi then Naruto turned away quickly, "How on earth…" Shibi questioned _This boy is… _"well you see they burn in reaction to light… so… I asked Shino if he would make me a pair of glasses…" Naruto stated "I'll take any oath or punishment in Shino's place" Naruto sighed Shibi put his hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair, he then reached into his pocket "Here," Shibi passed over of the famed 'Aburame' glasses "it seems Shino has a true friend in you Uzumaki" Shibi stated "let's go Shino" the Aburame duo dissipated into bugs Naruto shivered _Bugs… Why Bugs…_

**Q. Who is the next clan leader Naruto bumps into?**


	3. Scroll and a Scapegoat

Naruto is kicked when emerges from the room as is his punishment for harassing Higashi, in

Iruka has already told Naruto his results in detail as he did in the second chapter whispering the details.

**Chapter 3: Scroll And A Scapegoat**

"He Seemed Disappointed In You… It Seems You Have A Traitor In Your Midst…" the voice with Naruto's head chuckled evilly "We Have Our Scapegoat AHAHAHAHAHA! Every Thing Is Set Naruto, Don't Disappoint Me…"

Naruto after acquiring his new glasses had walked straight in Mizuki Sensei "Ah!" he gasped "just the person I wanted to see…"

"WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed as forcefully as possible, _Mizuki must be a traitor then… I guess we have a Traitor indeed… _"It's true." Mizuki lied convincingly but Naruto had already seen both his test, psyche evaluation as well as the field test and Justu test "So now to make up your mark you do a secret field test… you need to steal a scroll from the Hokage's office… then go to the forest a mile to the left in to the Training Grounds 4 or 5 and learn a Justu before anyone catches you…"Mizuki smiled sweetly Naruto turned and hugged the traitor _Remember all a part of the act…_ "Arigato Mizuki Sensei you're the best" _No Naruto Thank You… _a wide and slightly evil grin appeared on Mizuki's face Naruto unlatched himself from Mizuki _Now I need to see a few people… home first though… _Naruto thought.

Naruto entered his house to find a Jonin walking around "Naruto I presume" the Jonin had a gruff voice, "Yes I am the fabled Naruto, whom's house you are traipsing across" Naruto said rather bluntly being sour from learning Mizuki was a traitor, "I am the fabled Kakashi Hatake whom has been sent by the Hokage to Traipse around your home" Kakashi snapped back sarcastically Naruto eyed the man suspiciously and saw a book in his hand '_Icha-Icha?_ _Well then... I like this 'Kakashi' guy already_ '"is there anything you need?" the man known as 'Kakashi' asked Naruto pondered upon his situation _Well there is that… _"Weeelllll I did order some clothes from the usual store in town… would you be so kind as to pick them up and drop them of here I have business to attend to…" Naruto said politely "Help yourself to my Icha-Icha I have books I have all them… you might want to check out Training field 4 today it'll be quite a rat-trap…" Kakashi eyed the young Ninja and stared where he was last standing for a long time. _Rat Trap? _Kakashi questioned those words.

Naruto entered the Hyùga complex two guards jumped in front of him "I'm here on official business I would like to speak to Hinata Hyùga immediately" the guards were dressed in the Trademark Hyùga white robes and black sandals "Well Hinata-Sama is in training at the moment" one guard sneered Naruto looked at him with a look of '**So What Douche?**' "well I'll go and wait at the training field then or I could tell Higashi of your Insolence to Friends of his Favourite daughter and advisor to the Respected Council members" Naruto snapped he walked on, passing the two Hyuga's in their inability to comprehend that, 'That brat' had out snob~bed them, Naruto walked on turning left from the Hyùga living quarters turned left turned right again and ran to a wooden-fenced off area with the NO.2 presiding the arching entrance to the training field _Why Are Hyuga's so O.T.T jeez… _inside the training area was a petite girl encased in the same white robes but with purple sandals and a slightly older and less petite boy in front of her , the girl attacked the slightly older boy in front of her. Her attack was thwarted And she was sent spinning towards the ground the boy then launched himself at her, Naruto cleared his throat _Ahem!_ both parties to face the noise "Are you quite done here?" Naruto questioned the boy made a slight _Humph_ noise, and walked away "Naruto!" Hinata squealed _I was Unexpected well thanks… it's not like your best friend is going to visit on one of the most important days of life is it! _Naruto scowled "Hina," he said softly "we need to talk," and that was all would he ever need to say.

"I'm sorry Hina I should of told you earlier, I just got so caught up in all the new exciting things to see and explore I forgot to tell you," Naruto sighed the room was around dark, and dense with words of truth "I forgive you," Hinata said solemnly "But" she emphasized _I knew it… she wants to see… Kami help me… _Naruto thought"I want to see…" she finished Naruto sighed and took off the Kikaichú-made glasses, "Naruto… there…just…Wow" she stuttered _it's rare to see Her speechless… _a grin was wrought upon Naruto's face _Well maybe they are All that,_ the door was flung open_ Bang…_ Higashi Hyùga stood in the door speechless and with the look of **'Death'** on his face. "What Are You Doing In My DAUGHTER'S ROOM!" roared Higashi, Naruto was recuperating from the light flooding the room, "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"Higashi roared again.

**Meanwhile…**

Iruka was relaxing thinking of Naruto and his test scores _The Highest… Wow…_ "IRUKA GET UP NARUTO STOLE THE FORRBIDDEN SCROLL!" from behind his door Iruka train of thought was broken "WHAT? THE SCROLL OF SEALING" Iruka shouted back the door was flung open and ninja's rushed to the Hokage tower. "Naruto Needs To be Captured But NON- lethal Only" the Hokage sighed in confusion _Why Would Naruto Steal The Scroll? He Has Nothing To Gain From It And Kyuubi Can't Have Taken Over? Could He?_

_Well it's seems Kage-Bunshin-No-Justu was easy to master… _"I thought I'd find you here" silver haired Jonin stated "Rat-trap comes from mouse trap and mouse traps have to be to kill Rats, rats or a synonym for mole or Traitor in this context, a trap baited by that Scroll I presume?"He said _Kage-Bunshin-No-Justu _Naruto passed the scroll to the clone, _I'm Impressed well he knows what to do… I hope… _Naruto thought and then his clone flew past into the undergrowth, "Naruto Stop! Hand it over!" yelled Kakashi, understanding which Justu he was to learn, then Naruto disappeared.

Higashi was looking very frustrated, Naruto pulled on his glasses "Well I and Hinata~ Sama are very likely to be in placed the same team so we were discussing tactics of Yasashī ken and Bunshin No Justu" Naruto explained calmly, "At Night! In The Dark! On The Bed!" he shouted growing louder in volume "How Stupid Do You Think I AM!" Naruto got up off the bed and walked out of the room into the harsh light of the Hyùga complex's corridors, he looked up his eyes glowed Orange with slits cutting them in two "Higashi!" Naruto yelled "How Dare You Insinuate Such Things!" Naruto Roared a feral roar, his eyes were filled with malicious intent the corridor shook violently. at this point Hinata had passed out very red and extremely embarrassed at what her father was in insinuating "I Would Never Do Such Things!"Naruto breathed heavily, Higashi looked especially happy that Naruto was out of the room and Hinata oblivious of what was about to happen, _Slam_ the door was shut with tremendous force, _Full power perfect, _Naruto mentally smiled "Going Very Smoothly Naruto"_ Crack, Thud, Thud, Thud, Thwack _Naruto had travelled along the whole corridor floor of the Hyùga complex in under 2 seconds, _Gush! _Naruto's shoulder felt warm he looked down… out of his left shoulder a spiked object was apparent Higashi's smile disappeared when,Then Higashi's face contorted as he remember what was at the other end the corridor Naruto ripped himself from the spike as more blood gushed out, a smile **As Meanwhile**

Naruto assaulted Mizuki, "who would believe you Fox!" screamed Mizuki as Naruto counterattacked Kakashi finally jumped from his tree "Well, Well, you finally stopped running Naruto," Kakashi smiled and cracked his knuckles "Mizuki?" the Jonin's mask moved into a slight curve, _I See The Rat Was Mizuki,_ Mizuki stopped dead and turned round to see to "Kakashi" he gasped "it seems you're a traitor and you broke the law… well we will have Naruto to thank for his Insight…" the clone panted and almost collapsed then if by magic Iruka had appeared on the scene "Can you take it from here? I'm tired…" the Bunshin he leant on Iruka he threw the scroll upwards, the scroll was caught by Iruka mid air, "Time to hit the hay, Aurora took it out of me…" the clone smiled _Poof… _

Mizuki was tackled to the ground his arms wrapped behind his back and took him towards the Hokage tower _The Amount of paperwork I'm going to have to do… _

_POOOOOF __**Perfect**_**… **Naruto smiled as he limped away, "TOMORROW WILL BE HELL! AHAHAHAHA"

**This Chapter was really short… but I couldn't think of anything good to write :( **


	4. The Boy and his Team

I CBA writing long chapters about nothing so I am going to just underline and bold then next scene, part, slightly important dialogue you get the idea. 2K word Chapter! YaY!

A Normal human or inhumane body will produce 500 billion blood cells a day, 2 million dying every second and 3 million being created by bone marrow this boy has 4million dying and 6 million being created by bone marrow.

Glass Op's basically means - Operation Take off Naruto's Glasses! – note Glass Ops #2 is the second attempt by Sakura on her own to remove Naruto's glasses.

**Chapter 4: The Boy And His Team**

"Wake Up Naruto!", Naruto stirred he turned over his eyes snapped open he turned to his left and spotted two vases full of flowers… and next to them a card each, one of the card had a picture of a bear holding a heart Get well soon etched in it, the other had a Get Well Soon in fancy lettering _The Bear is from Hina obviously… _Naruto grabbed the card and pulled it close and scanned over the contents _Yep Hina, So Who? _ Naruto dispelled the mystery person and smiled warmly at the thought how quickly Hinata would off passed out at the mere sight of him bruised and battered, "Naruto Get Out NOW!" Naruto jumped he put the card back, he turned right, he saw the clock before he saw the time, "8.30 A.M" he read "SHIT!, Graduation!" Naruto leapt from his bed grabbing both cards running out of the door towards the exit, _BUWEHG! _Naruto turned immediately from his destination to a corridor on the left, "AAAAHH!" Naruto screamed he stumbled backwards and fell to the floor trying to crawl away from the scene, _'You're weak!' _a memory from the battle with Mizuki lingered on his mind, Naruto snapped to his sense's _He could Die! I need to help him!_ He ran through the blood coated corridor to see a small boy of his age almost flattened against the floor, _BUWEHG! _ Throwing up gallons of blood, Naruto picked the boy up, the boy still upchucking blood, calling for a doctor "Help!"Naruto moved towards an open space "HELP!" he screamed again the cries had attracted a few medical Nin they looked at the kid then back at Naruto "I…I f…f…found him…" he stuttered he pointed towards the blood stained trail at the corridor, the medical Nin grabbed the boy from Naruto and took him into surgery.

A medical Nin emerged from the room stained red "S… so m…much bl… blood" the Nin stammered, the other Nin emerged "don't worry he's going to be okay" he smiled then the Nin muttered something about 4 million, 3 million and 2 million "You can go see him now" he called back. Naruto walked in apprehensively Red was what hit him first the sheer amount of blood on the walls and floor, the boy smiled his teeth were red and blood stained, "Thanks" said a undistinguishable accent "I thought was a goner" he said calmly, he scratched his head Naruto spotted the cut instantly, "Your arm…" Naruto gasped there was a wound almost the length of the boy's forearm spewing blood, "it's okay" the boy replied "the doctor said it was to 'Stabilize' my condition whatever that means" he spoke again almost saddened. Naruto changed the topic of the conversation "well kid I'm Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed with fiery passion, the boy gave a look of **'WTF's a Hokage' **"The Hokage is the strongest ninja in our village" Naruto explained. The boy simply shrugged "well they said I'm allowed to leave" the sighed happily "and I need to attend some Academy thing for an evaluation." The mention of the Academy made Naruto flinch _I'm Going To Late By About FOREVER! SHIT! "Let's go" _Naruto said quickly as he grabbed the boy's arm and tugged him towards the Academy, the boy fell flat on his face, "I feel so heavy" the boy whispered. Naruto hefted the boy onto his back and started running. **Two minutes later The Hokage Mansion…** "Hokage – Sama! Naruto Uzumaki has found a boy unconscious within the Konoha Hospital!" _Another Council Meeting due to Naruto this couldn't be any worse… _ **Council Meeting…** "This Boy could be a spy" Shouted an Advisor, they were only second to the Hokage himself in authority, a chorus of murmurs followed with nodding, Shibi stood "This boy May be another spy Yes… but I think the Uzumaki has very sound judgement…" there was a nod from Higashi "Well we could always put him through the Academy tests…" Higashi murmured feeling bad about the day before, "Well" Sasuke spoke Sasuke rarely ever did at council meetings, "if Naruto defeated Mizuki a Chûnin… then he can defeat this one…" there many whom disapproved of leaving the task to _'That'_ brat "also as I understand it we are being placed in teams tomorrow…" Everyone understood immediately Sasuke's insinuations "So I suggest we should keep an eye on the boy to make sure as the next rank of spy would be…" with this the council was in agreement "The team should consist of Me, Uzumaki Naruto, The spy and Anbu Kakashi" the council was in outrage, "Kakashi has had prior contact to the Uzumaki, also he wields the Sharingan is perfect for me and he is powerful enough to deal with a Jonin or two on his own" a few members calmed down "Well Why the Hell should You be in the squad!" yelled Higashi "My daughter is more than adequate!" he declared, there was applause "My Son should be in Naruto's Squad also…" mentioned Shibi "His as an Aid for the Uzumaki's Visual problems…" Sasuke sighed "The only person the boy will trust IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Sasuke Roared above the mutterings "And the few whom are compatible with him are pulled away from him by Fear of the Kyuubi…" Sasuke sighed "The boy trust Naruto, I trust Naruto and he trust's me also" _The Uchiha is Clever… using the situation to strengthen himself for his own gain I Like Him already… _A severely Bandaged man thought, Sasuke shivered… "It's decided then…" the Hokage boomed "A Double Team Man Cell, Kakashi, The Boy, Sasuke, Naruto and Team… "

"Council adjourned" the Hokage was happy he didn't do anything at all (except add the biggest plot twist).

**The Academy…** Naruto opened the door, "NAARRRUUUUTTTTTOOOOOO YOU'RE LATE!" screamed the class, everyone slowly but steadily burst out into laughter, "What's so funny?" he turned around and looked around then he saw it a poster on the door said 'Academy Postponed Till Tomorrow' the class disappeared, and Iruka stood at the front laughing his head off, he went over to the nearest bench and put him down Naruto cleared his throat _Ahem! _"We have a late entry for the exams" Naruto spoke very clearly and enunciated every word.

"Well then what might be your name" Iruka asked "Erm…erm… I don't know" he said they fell to the floor with their legs pointing towards the ceiling, (think anime legs in the air) "well I guess we'll have to come up with one" Naruto said as he picked himself up off of the floor. "Hmmmmm… let's think" followed Iruka, Naruto's face lit up "I got it how about Sekkai like your arm, a medical incision!" Iruka smiled _Clever… but… I'm better Naruto… much better…_ "How About Nazo…" Iruka countered "as in the mystery that surrounds you…" Iruka continued _Playing like that are we Iruka Okay Then! (Think Challenge Accepted!) _ "How about Kurai" Naruto smiled "as in the Yami that surrounds you as a person," Naruto's smile turned into a foxy grin _I win Iruka Sensei… _"How about…" Iruka was cut off by the boy standing up smiling at them happily "Thank you for all your kind suggestions I'm sure Sekkai is great" Naruto's eyes lit up "And Nazo is even cooler" Iruka smirked "Kurai and Yami are both awesome to," Naruto stuck out his tongue at Iruka, "But" he said dramatically "my name is Kami, I think" both Naruto and Iruka's jaws dropped (think Roadrunner Wil-E-Coyote) then fell again (think anime legs in the air) they swiftly recovered "Erm… well Kami go through to the examination room please…"

Both Kami and Iruka emerged out of the exam hall "he just passed" Iruka smiled, Iruka practically handed Kami over to Naruto "Now for the Graduation of the Academy meal at Ichiraku!" shouted Naruto enthusiastically "Iruka Senpai's treat of course" Naruto added slyly, both boys looked up with a gleam in their eyes (Think Puppy dog eyes), Kami's stomach growled and then Kami almost collapsed "Okay!, Okay!, No need to be that dramatic!" Iruka yelled.

_I'll make sure these two will get along nicely, _the Hokage chuckled sweetly "Old Man, Prepare I'll Defeat You And Become The Next Hokage!" screamed a small boy in a girly voice _Thunk… What happened _Thought the midget, "Honourable Grandson!" yelled a tall man with shades, "You shouldn't behave like this!" he scorned the child "only My training will help you surpass the Hokage" he lied and led the boy away by the hand.

**The Next Day…**Naruto and Kami entered the Academy hall _Freedom at last, _was the thought on many people's mind,"Naruto what are you doing here!?" yelled a boy from the back Naruto simply ignored the coated kid and led Kami to a seat, Kami wore a replica set of that of which Naruto was wearing minus the glasses, "Hey who's the brat?" the boy asked, Kami turned round to give the boy a death stare his arms visible blood running off them, a dog's whine was audible "It's okay Akamaru" the boy said "Calm down" the kid said to a white fluff ball that had appeared out of his coat, "Keep your mutt quiet Kiba!" The Fan Girl's hollered, they were all congregated in the corner of Sasuke Uchiha all except Sakura, "you should sit here" Naruto said he pointed at the only free seat next to Sasuke; the other seat was occupied by Sakura Haruno looking rather depressed, Kami sat down next to the Uchiha "Hey, you're Sasuke right…" Kami asked rhetorically Sasuke nodded, "Naruto told me All about you…" a grin appeared on his face Sasuke grunted the Fan Girl's on the other hand swampooned him "What did Naruto say!" they demanded loudly "He better off not poisoned you against Sasuke!" they exclaimed even louder Kami raised his hands "Ladies, Ladies be calm, all is good… Naruto hasn't said one bad word about Sasuke, But he might have mentioned some of You" he smiled devilishly, many of the fan club almost fell to his feet. _Quite the smooth talker… _Sasuke thought _Yes! I love this guy! One less problem! _"Sakura may I sit next to you?" Naruto questioned Sakura went Cherry blossom pink "Erm… of… of course". _Remember Sakura as sweet as the sun shine, _Ino lips touched her ears; Sakura smiled _**'CHA!**__ NOW! TO GET OFF THOSE __**GLASSES!'**_ Screamed inner Sakura "Now we will announce the teams" Iruka said loudly everyone's attention's turned "there was a late candidate this year so one of the teams will have to be a five man squad," Iruka enunciated, the class quickly broke into whispers.

"Team 7"_Team 7 wow quite a Volatile mix _silence followed, "Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto smirked "Naruto Uzumaki" at this Naruto was almost celebrating"And Kami" Ino was Destroyed she fainted very quickly, Kami stood up all eyes turning towards him Kami smirked, most people were shocked that Naruto's doppelganger was God, "Jonin: Kakashi Hatake" Iruka stated _Perfect… _Sasuke made a smirk of his ownNaruto reflected on two days before, _That person I guess I'll have to read those books of mine… _Naruto thought "Team 8" Iruka smiled at the paper "Hinata Hyùga", Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame" Ino was still recovering from the news she wasn't going to be on Sasuke's team but knowing that Naruto was on the same team infuriated her even more so and the worst of all the most charming boy in the term to,"Team 10" Ino calmed herself down a little stillinfuriated that Sakura hadn't got anyone worth off attention either, "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi." _Food boy And Lazy, Why me? _ "That's all, Now remember your Jonin's will be here tomorrow so don't be late, WAIT! Before you leave A Special Announcement" Iruka eyed Kami and Naruto "The Hokage asked Me to say that their will be a joint squad!" murmurs were spread, "There will be special team assessment by your Jonin's and whom-ever so wins gets to be in a 8 man with Team 7, class dismissed" Iruka stated. All but four had left the room "well were all in a team so let's go and get acquainted" Kami spoke normally "well then" Kami spoke, he made a grand gesture to outside.

After a few turns several questions and No's later… "Well time to talk logistics" Kami sighed well what awesome stuff can you do?" He asked the trio behind him Sasuke ignored the question while Naruto went on with "Well I can Transform, make clones and Shadow clones, use replacement and Aurora." Naruto said as impressively as possible, _Aurora? What did he learn on that scroll? _Sasuke was deep in thought "He's Soooooo cool and dark and brooding and Just irresistible…"cried a voice, he noticed Sakura running towards them she tripped and fell forwards Kami stepped forwards to catch her, he smiled sweetly "Hiiiiii" he said cheerily "you're Sakura Riiiiight" he asked he lifted her to her feet she nodded, "you want to Sasuke? Riiiight?" Kami questioned enthusiastically, she nodded again "Well" he turned around "he disappeared off…" he sighed, Naruto hid his face, Kami moved in closer to her and wavered left until his lips were beside her ears "try the Uchiha Complex, 3 blocks down to the left," he moved back and smiled, she smiled back and disappeared off.

"Well I'm going to practice at the waterfall for tomorrow" Kami announced loudly he turned "Want to come?" he looked around realizing that nobody was there, "Oh well…" he sighed a tear escaped his left eye "To the waterfall" Kami whispered softly.


End file.
